As Fate Would Have It
by FlamingSkullTigress
Summary: Forces from the future once again rise to the surface, threatening the safety of the 4400. Several of their abilities start to evolve with horrifying results and mysterious deaths start arising, forcing NTAC to take drastic measures. Then Maia has a vision of an assassin killing the 4400, and Shawn begins to experience blackouts that hold terrifying consequences beyond his control.
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own the 4400, only the storyline.

Chapter 1 - Wake-Up Call

{Maia's POV}

I hummed to myself as I sat on my bed, with my diary laying open beside me as I continued my homework. Suddenly, I let out a light gasp of fear and turned toward my diary. I slowly sat up, and gently took the diary and immediatly began writting down what I saw...

_Entry date: September 23rd 2004_

_There is nothing but blood everywhere I look. thousands of people are dead. Bodies are lying in the street. As I look aroud me, I see mommy and Tom standing behind me, along with mommy's bosses, all with guns raised pointed ahead. "Stop what your doing now!" yells mommy. I turn to see what's happening, and I see someone wearing a hooded jacket, with hands raised in the air. The next thing I feel is a huge wave of power pushing me backward. I scream as I fall back and see nothing but darkness..._

I gasped as I looked down at what I had just written, and whispered in a terrified voice, "Someone's coming to hurt us."

{Shawn's POV}

I'm not sure what had happened, all I know is that I woke up with my head painfully pounding like a maigraine. I looked around and realized that I was in my appartment, and when I slowly sat up I felt a seering pain shoot through both my arms, and when I looked down at myself, I could see dark spots all over the sleeves of my shirt. "Wh-what the hell?" I whispered to myself, as I pulled back my sleeve, and gasped horrified as I saw huge bloody gashes covering both my arms so deep that I could almost see right to the bone. "No." I muttered to myself as I felt my breath catch in my throat in panic and I began yelling, "NOOO!"

I am A page Break, Fear me or I will burn you alive! Just kidding, or am I? (Evil laugh)

{Tom's POV}

"Everything okay?" I asked as I walked into the NTAC building, and saw Diana with a worried look on her face. "Maia just called me." She said letting out a sigh full of worry. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Is she okay?" Diana nodded slowly. "She's fine, Mrs. Paspalis is taking care of her now." "So what's the problem?" I asked. "Why did she call?" "She had a vision Tom, the worst one yet." "What do you mean?" I asked, and just before I could get an answer, I saw Dennis Ryland walking up toward us. "We just got a call from you nephew's appartment Baldwin," he said slowly looking toward me. "It dosn't sound good." I felt my breath catch in my throat as a momentary chill of panic took a hold of me. "What is it? is Shawn okay?" Dennis shook his head and said, "I'm not sure, but he didn't sound like himself." I quickly grabbed my jacket and took off out of the building, when I heard Diana's footsteps following behind me. "Wait up, I'm going with you!" She called after me. I stopped and turned to face her. "No, you need to go and see Maia," I said slowly trying to stop my racing heart. "Find out exactly what she saw for sure, and I'll deal with Shawn." Diana nodded and said, "I'll call you when I know something." I nodded and got into my car and drove off.

When I got to Shawn's appartment, I knocked on the door and called his name through the door. "Shawn? Shawn it's Uncle Tom open the door." There was no answer and I tried again. "Shawn!" Again no answer and I decided to take drastic measures. I kicked the door open and made my way into the house. "Shawn? Shawn, where are you?" I called. I heard a thud coming from the next room down the hall, and I slowly made my way toward the noise. "Shawn?" I called. I could see his bedroom just ahead of me, and as I approached the room cautiously I could see that it was torn. pieces of broken furniture lay all across the room, the matress of his bed had been sliced and torn open as though someone had butchered the entire thing to pieces. My mind raced, and my heart started to race with worry as I made my way through the cluttered mess.

I am A page Break, Fear me or I will burn you alive! Just kidding, or am I? (Evil laugh)

"Shawn, come on answer me buddy." I muttered to myself with worry. I gazed down at the ground searching for some sort of clue, and it was thin that I saw something that made my heart stop in my chest. Drops of blood were spotted all across the hallway almost like a trail. "Oh god, Shawn." I muttered as another wave of chilling panic coursed through me. What the hell is going on here? I thought with worry. I followed the trail of bloody splotches, until I heard what sonded like a low moan. "Shawn?" I called, and when I heard the moan again this time louder, I raced toward the source, which came from the walk-in bathroom. It was thin that I saw Shawn lying in a heap curled up in a fetal position. Moaning in pain and holding his head. "Shawn!" I cried as I fell to my knees on the ground beside him. "Uncle Tommy?" Shawn asked in a weakend voice that made him sound delerious. I could see blood on him, and gently and immediatly removed his hands from his head, and looked at his wrists which were streaked and caked with blood. "Shawn, who did this to you?" I asked, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

Shawn looked up at me, and I could tell he was delerious most likely from all the blood loss. I reached over and pulled my cell phone from the holder on my belt and was about to call Diana, when the phone rang and vibrated in my hand. "Baldwin here," it was Diana on the other line, and she sounded completly panicked. "Tom, I just spoke to Maia," She said trying to keep her voice calm, and I could hear Maia crying in the backround. I couldn't respond, my mind was soley focuses on Shawn at the moment, and I assumed Diana somehow knew what was happening, and I could hear the worriness in her voice, when she asked, "How's Shawn doing? Is he alright?" I felt tears springing to my eyes, and I quietly said, "His appartments been ransacked, and there's blood everywhere," I said trying to keep my voice from breaking. "I found Shawn, He's delerious and he's lost a lot of blood-" I felt a lump catch in my throat as I felt myself starting to cry. "Diana, I think he's dying."

Who would want to hurt Shawn? Will he be okay? stay tuned...

Too Be continued Chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not own the 4400, only the storyline. This story takes place during season 3, which is why the entry date on Maia's diary in the first chapter said 2004. I just felt like I needed to clear that up before I went any further with the story so anyway onto it...

Previously on the 4400: _There is nothing but blood everywhere I look. thousands of people are dead. Bodies are lying in the street. As I look aroud me, I see mommy and Tom standing behind me, along with mommy's bosses, all with guns raised pointed ahead. "Stop what your doing now!" yells mommy. I turn to see what's happening, and I see someone where a hooded jacket, with hands raised in the air. The next thing I feel is a huge wave of power pushing me backward. I scream as I fall back and see nothing but darkness..._

I gasped as I looked down at what I had just written, and whispered in a terrified voice, "Someone's coming to hurt us."

"Baldwin here," it was Diana on the other line, and she sounded completly panicked. "Tom, I just spoke to Maia," She said trying to keep her voice calm, and I could hear Maia crying in the backround. I couldn't respond, my mind was soley focuses on Shawn at the moment, and I assumed Diana somehow knew what was happening, and I could hear the worriness in her voice, when she asked, "How's Shawn doing? Is he alright?" I felt tears springing to my eyes, and I quietly said, "His appartments been ransacked, and there's blood everywhere," I said trying to keep my voice from breaking. "I found Shawn, He's delerious and he's lost a lot of blood-" I felt a lump catch in my throat as I felt myself starting to cry. "Diana, I think he's dying."

Now...

Chapter 2 - Weight Of The World

{Tom's POV}

I raced as fast as I could, speeding toward the hospital, with tears stinging in my eyes the entire time. "Stay with me Shawn," I muttered, knowing that he was still bleeding in the backseat. "Uncle Tommy?" I heard him weakly, stil in a delerious state. "What's going on?" "I'm taking you to the hospital buddy," I said gently. "Just hang on. Whatever happens, don't fall asleep." I heard Shawn moan in pain, and I could see him trying to sit up from the rearview mirror. "Stay down Shawn, your too weak." I said giving him as gently of an order as I could. "Uncle Tommy, something's wrong with me," He said slowly, still sounding delerious. "I know Shawn, it's going to be okay." I replied. "We're going to get you fixed up okay?" "No, I mean something's wrong with me," Shawn said weakly. "I don't remember anything, up until this point." "What's the last thing you remember Shawn?" I asked, trying to keep him from going out of consciousness. I heard Shawn moan in pain and I repeated the question again, this time a little more forcefully. "What's the last thing you remember Shawn?" "The last thing I remeber...is this morning's interview..." Shawn muttered loud enough for me to hear. "After that...everything is all nothing...but a...blur..." I heard nothing but silence and I felt panic sweep through me again. "Shawn? Shawn, stay with me buddy." I pleaded. "Come on Shawn, Stay with me!"

{Diana's POV}

I hung up the phone with Tom, and my mind raced as I held onto Maia, who was still crying into my shoulder. "Everything alright?" I heard Mrs. Paspalis ask me as she walked into the living room. I didn't answer at first. I was too speechless, to stunned to speak. I cleared my throat after a few seconds looked up at her and said softly, "Something's not right, something's happened to my partner's nephew, and I have to go see him. "Mommy, don't leave me." Maia pleaded as she pulled away from me, with tears still streaming down her cheeks from her soft brown eyes. "Sweetie, something's wrong with Shawn," I said gently. "I'm not sure what it is yet, but I have to go and see Tom at the hospital, and find out okay?"

"Can I go with you?" Maia asked, as tears welled up in her eyes again, and I smiled a small smile. "Okay, you can come." I said as she smiled back and I hugged her. Suddenly, Maia pulled away from me looking alarmed. "Sweetheart, what is it?" I asked slowly. "What did you see?" "Shawn's in a coma." Maia said in an ominous voice, which always made me very nervous. Once Maia and I got to the car, I pulled out my cellphone and immediatly called Tom. "Hey, how's Shawn doing? I asked. "Is he okay?" "The doctor's just told me he's in a coma." His worried voice had me deeply concerned as I turned to back up and looked at Maia. "I'm right, aren't I?" She said sadly. "He's in a coma?" I reached over and smoothed back her blonde hair. "It's okay sweetie, it's not your fault." Maia nodded, and I put the car in DRIVE, and off we went.

I am A page Break, Fear me or I will burn you alive! Just kidding, or am I? (Evil laugh)

{Maia's POV}

I rode with mommy to the hospital, clutching my stuffed yellow dog Lemon tightly to my chest as I thought about what was happening. Why would someone want to hurt us? Is mommy's enemies back? The NOVA Group? Then my mind flashed back to the women who had pretended to be my sister. Was she back here to take me away from my mom again? I began to panic, and I clutched Lemon tighter as we pulled into the driveway of the hospital and mommy and I got out. We walked into the hospital, and I could see doctors and nurses running around in a panic. Alarms were going off, and I broke into run following behind mommy as I saw her run towards Tom.

{Tom's POV}

"Tom, what's happening?" Diana asked, as she approched me with Maia running up behind her. "The doctors aren't sure," I said, running a hand through my hair in a panic. "He went into a coma from blood loss, and a few minutes ago, he started to go into a series of seizures. I saw the look in Diana's brown eyes, and immediatly I collapsed into a nearby arm chair. "Look, I'm sure Shawn's going to be fine." Diana said slowly. "He's a tough kid, he'll pull through." The alarms stopped ringing, and I saw a doctor walking towards us. "Mr. Baldwin, I'm Doctor Harris." He said as he shook my hand. "How's my nephew?" I asked as my voice racked with worry. "Is Shawn okay?"

Dr. Harris looked at me and slowly said, "He's stabulized. We were able to control the seizures, but unfortunatly don't have an idea of what's causing them yet." I felt my heart sank, and I placed my head in my hands. "He's awake now, if you want to go and see him." Dr. Harris said gently placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and Dr. Harris's pager went off. "I have to take this, there's another patient who's in need of surgery, exuse me." I slowly stood up from the chair and began walking dow the hallway, when I heard Diana's frantic voice from behind me. "Tom, Maia's gone." "Don't panic," I said softly turning to face her. "She probably went to the restroom or something." Diana shook her head. "No, she would've told me if she was leaving. She wouldn't just take off like that without telling me." I drew in a deep breath, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go look for her, then go check in on Shawn." Diana nodded in agreement, and the two of us began walking down the hallway.

I am A page Break, Fear me or I will burn you alive! Just kidding, or am I? (Evil laugh)

{Shawn's POV}

my weary eyes opened and imediatly a wave of nausia hit my stomach, causing me to gag. I then heard footsteps approching the room, and as I looked over toward the doorway, I could see a young girl, around the age of ten with long wavy blonde hair, and a warm brown eyes walking into the room. "Hi, I'm Maia." She said as she greeted me, clutching a stuffed yellow dog in her arms. "Hey." I replied back weakly as I looked up at her face. "I know who you are." She said, as she pulled up a chair next to the bed. "You're Shawn, the one who fixes people." "Yeah." I nodded as I slowly tried to sit up, but a wave of nausia and pain kept me down. "So what happened?" Maia asked. "How come your in here? Why don't you just make yourself better?" "I wish I could," I said slowly. "I don't even remeber what happened to me since this morning when I was being interviewed." Maia nodded and replied, "I saw you on tv this morning on the news." I let out a slight chuckle. "It's funny, huh? When I found out I was different, all I wanted to do was be normal again." "Me, too." Maia said with a small smile. "But you get used to it." I replied as she smiled at me. "I feel like I'm spiraling," I said slowly. "I feel like my whole head is going to explode." "Don't worry," Maia said softly. "You'll get better, I'm sure of it." "Any idea when that's gonna to be?" I asked. "I can see things. Things that are going to happen." She said softly. "So, can you see what's going to happen to me?" I asked as another wave of nausia and pain struck me.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and saw Uncle Tom walking in, with a young brutnette women walking behind him. "There you are sweetie," She said looking towards Maia. "Hi mommy." She said happily as she got up out of the chair and threw arms around the women's waist. "I was so worried Maia, Why did you take off like that without telling me where you were going?" Maia hung her head ashamed, "I'm sorry mommy," She said sadly. "I just wanted to see if I could help Shawn get better." "She's a sweet kid," I said. "She's got a good heart, and cares a lot for others." The women smiled toward me. "Yes, she is." "Hey there buddy," Uncle Tom, said as he gently patted me on the shoulder. "How're you feeling?" I let out a deep sigh. "I feel like my entire body's on fire, and that my head's going to explode." "You scared me to death kiddo," Uncle Tom said as I saw tears well up in his blue eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you." "What exactly happened anyway?" I asked. "Why am I in the hospital?" "You were possibly attacked," Uncle Tom said slowly. "Your appartment was in dissaray, and you had huge gashes in your wrists that were really deep that you needed to have stitches." I looked at my arms and saw that they were heavily wrapped in thick white bandages, and felt a wave of horror wash over me. "I feel like the entire weight of the world is on my shoulders." I sighed. "Everyone at the Center is counting on me to carry on Jordan Collier's legacy, and I feel like I can't do it." Uncle Tom shook his head. "Shawn, don't put yourself down like that." he said as he sat down in the chair that Maia sat in and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You were born to be a leader Shawn, this is why you were sent back to lead the 4400 in ways that Collier could not. That's why he chose you to run the Center in his place." I nodded slowly, and then suddenly, I saw someone I didn't expect to see. "Jordan?" Uncle Tom looked at me questioningly, then looked over to see what I was seeing and said, "There's no one there Shawn." "He must still be delerious." I heard the women say softly.

I looked back at Uncle Tom, and he nodded over toward the women and said, "Shawn this is my partner Diana Skouris, Maia's adoptive mom." She reached out to shake my hand and I took it. "Nice to meet you." I said, as she nodded. Diana then turned back to Uncle Tom and asked in a soft voice, "Tom, about Maia's vision, She said she saw someone in a hodded jacket whiping out all of the 4400. brutally killing them." "A terrorist?" I heard Uncle Tom ask, and Diana shook her head. "I don't know, but whatever it is, we have to put a stop to it."

Too be continued...Chapter 3 coming soon. commet and let me know what you think of the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do not own the 4400, only the storyline. This story takes place during season 3, which is why the entry date on Maia's diary in the first chapter said 2004. I just felt like I needed to clear that up before I went any further with the story so anyway onto it...

Previously on the 4400: "I don't remember anything, up until this point." "What's the last thing you remember Shawn?" I asked, trying to keep him from going out of contiousness. I heard Shawn moan in pain and I repeated the question again, this time a little more forcefully. "What's the last thing you remember Shawn?" "The last thing I remeber...is this morning's interview..." Shawn muttered loud enough for me to hear. "After that...everything is all nothing...but a...blur..." I heard nothing but silence and I felt panic sweep through me again. "Shawn? Shawn, stay with me buddy." I pleaded. "Come on Shawn, Stay with me!"

"Sweetheart, what is it?" I asked slowly. "What did you see?" "Shawn's in a coma." Maia said in an ominous voice, which always made me very nervous. Once Maia and I got to the car, I pulled out my cellphone and immediatly called Tom. "Hey, how's Shawn doing? I asked. "Is he okay?" "The doctor's just told me he's in a coma." His worried voice had me deeply concerned as I turned to back up and looked at Maia. "I'm right, aren't I?" She said sadly. "He's in a coma?"

"Hi, I'm Maia." She said as she greeted me, clutching a stuffed yellow dog in her arms. "Hey." I replied back weakly as I looked up at her face. "I know who you are." She said, as she pulled up a chair next to the bed. "You're Shawn, the one who fixes people."

"It's funny, huh? When I found out I was different, all I wanted to do was be normal again." "Me, too." Maia said with a small smile. "But you get used to it." I replied as she smiled at me. "I feel like I'm spiraling," I said slowly. "I feel like my whole head is going to explode." "Don't worry," Maia said softly. "You'll get better, I'm sure of it." "Any idea when that's gonna to be?" I asked. "I can see things. Things that are going to happen." She said softly. "So, can you see what's going to happen to me?"

"I feel like the entire weight of the world is on my shoulders." I sighed. "Everyone at the Center is counting on me to carry on Jordan Collier's legacy, and I feel like I can't do it." Uncle Tom shook his head. "Shawn, don't put yourself down like that." he said as he sat down in the chair that Maia sat in and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You were born to be a leader Shawn, this is why you were sent back to lead the 4400 in ways that Collier could not. That's why he chose you to run the Center in his place." I nodded slowly, and then suddenly, I saw someone I didn't expect to see. "Jordan?"

"Tom, about Maia's vision, She said she saw someone in a hodded jacket whiping out all of the 4400. brutally killing them." "A terrorist?" I heard Uncle Tom ask, and Diana shook her head. "I don't know, but whatever it is, we have to put a stop to it."

Now...

Chapter 3 - One Of Us

{Tom's POV}

"Diana, we can't." I said while running a hand through my brown hair in worry. "Tom, we may not have a choice." She said calmly. "If word gets out about this to Ryland, we could lose our jobs, not to mention the fact that all the 4400 might have to go back into quarantine again, this time for protection. I'm not going to put Maia through that again." I drew in a deep sigh. "We're talking about my nephew here," I said. "Shawn is not dangerous." "His power, speaks for itself." Diana and I both turned our heads, and my breath caught in my throat. "Dennis, what are you doing here?" I asked worridly. "How did you find us?" "I went to Shawn's house to try and figure out what was going on, and when I saw all the damage that was done, I assumed you would've brought him here." "Dennis please, Shawn is not dangerous." I said. "Give us some time to figure out what's going on please." "You did say that together, we were your best field agents." Diana pointed out, to which Dennis nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll give you twenty-four hours to figure things out." He said. "Twenty-four hours? That's not enough time!" Diana cried out. "Then I suggest you better work fast Miss Skouris." Dennis said over his shoulder. "Twenty-four hours Tom, or we will be forced to take this matter into our own hands." Dennis said looking over his shoulder at me. "The 4400's lives now lie in your hands."

{Diana's POV}

"Twenty-four hours? Tom, what do we do?" I asked turning to my partner, who looked just as bewildered as I did. "We do what we do best Diana," Tom replied after a monet of silence. "We don't have much time, so we better work fast." I nodded. "Right I'll drop Maia off at Mrs. Paspalis's house again so that she can play with Amy." "Then when you get the chance, meet me at the Center." Tom said. "The center?" I asked. "Why?" "Because maybe someone will know what happened to Shawn, namly Richard and Isabelle." I nodded in response.

I am A page Break, Fear me or I will burn you alive! Just kidding, or am I? (Evil laugh)

{Tom's POV}

It was nearly 3pm when I checked my watch. "twenty-three hours left." I muttered to myself as I stood outside the 4400 Center. "Don't worry Shawn, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I heard a car pull up beside the curb of where I was standing and saw Diana. "ready to do this?" She asked. I drew in a deep breath turned to her and nodded. "Let's do this." We walked into the Center, and immediatly ran into Richard. "How's Shawn? is he okay?" He asked. "We're not sure." Diana said. "Do you remember seeing Shawn acting strange at all today or any other day before today?" I asked, hoping for an answer. "Nothing out of the ordinary." Richard replied. "Why? what's going on?" "Where's Isabelle?" Iasked now changing the subjuct. "Someone call me?" I turned my head and saw Isabelle suddenly standing near her father. Her brown eyes shone a mixture of both anger and concern. "Is Shawn Okay?" She asked. "This isn't the time Isabelle." Richard said firmly. " I already told you, what is between me and Shawn is none of your buisness." Isabelle said narrowing her eyes toward her father. "I hate to cut this father-daughter chat short," said Diana inturrupting them. "But we stil need some answers, and we don't have much time." "What do you mean?" Isabelle asked suddenly growing worried. "It dosn't conceren Shawn," I said as Richard glared at me. "It concerns the 4400's saftey. We have less then twenty-three hours now to figure out what the hell happened to Shawn or Ryland will place every 4400 under quarantine."

I am A page Break, Fear me or I will burn you alive! Just kidding, or am I? (Evil laugh)

{UNKNOWN PERSON's POV}

When I opened up my eyes, all I could see at first was nothing but bright colors. Bright colors and lights. I slowly sat up and removed the tubes that were connected to my body. An alarm suddenly went off, and I saw a man dressed in white running toward me. "What the hell are you doing? Get back down." He ordered. A grin slowly spred across my face, and I placed my hands on his head. He began to choke and his face began to turn blue. A few seconds later, I dropped the body, and began making my way out of the facility. "Pathetic humans." I thought, as more people dressed in white now ran toward me to block the exit. "Don't let him get out!" One yelled, and another grin spred across my face. "Like I said before, Pathetic." I muttered. I placed my hands out in front of me and a huge wave of power flowed from me. An explosion shook the facility and I laughed. "Now nothing can stop me."

DUM! DUM! DUM! Cliffhanger time! sorry to have to tell you this, but now you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next, and who this mystery person is. Is he another 4400? perhaps. Tune in for more, and please commet and review. Tigress-Chan siging out.


End file.
